Going to the Human World
This is how Going to the Human World goes in The Great Equestria Girls Adventure. takes them to the mirror Princess Luna: This mirror is a gateway to another world. It opens every 30 moons. Pinkie Pie: Sparkly! Lewa: This is amazing. Princess Luna: It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over. Princess Celestia: I hoped that Umarak would use it to seek my guidance but that is not what has happened. Princess Cadance: Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense. Princess Luna: Your crown does not belong in the place Umarak now calls home. And in his possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. bags are placed on her back Princess Celestia: You understand the importance of your task? Twilight Sparkle: Of course. Princess Celestia: Good. Then you must go at once. starts to move but Rainbow Dash blocks her way Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's going, we're going with her. Gali: Yeah. Pinkie Pie: squee Lewa: Whoo! Rainbow Dash: Right, girls? Gali: Yeah! Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'! Lewa: I agree. Applejack: You do realize that's not a real word, right? Onua: Yeah! smiles Princess Celestia: I'm afraid I can't let you go. Optimus Prime will go with Twilight. Rainbow Dash: What?! Why not?! Gali: Seriously? Princess Celestia: Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Umarak. This is something Princess Twilight and Optimus Prime must do alone. Princess Luna: Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return. and Optimus step through the mirror. An anxious Spike shortly follows Main Six, Autobots, and Toa: Spike! No! jumps into the mirror follows Optimus, Tahu, and Spike tumble through the portal. On the other side, Twilight becomes a human and Spike becomes a dog while Optimus stays the way he is and Tahu remains himself Spike: Twilight? Optimus? Tahu? Twilight Sparkle: Spike? You're not supposed to... spotting him Spike? Are you a... dog?! Optimus Prime: He is. And you are a human. Tahu: I can see that. looks at her hooves and finds out they've turned into hands Twilight Sparkle: screams Optimus Prime: Twilight, calm down. Tahu: Calm down. Twilight Sparkle: What... does the rest of me look like?! Optimus Prime: You. Only not you. Your muzzle's shrunk into a nose. Tahu: He is right. Twilight Sparkle: My muzzle? but Optimus covers her mouth Optimus Prime: Are you going to scream again? Tahu: Seriously? Twilight Sparkle: her head for no Optimus Prime: her mouth Good. Tahu: Uh-huh. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad I'm still me. Just my whole body seems drifferent. Optimus Prime: So what? I'm still me. Tahu: I'm me too. notices Optimus is still himself Twilight Sparkle: How? Optimus Prime: Well, I just portal transformation does not work on Transformers. Tahu: Or Toa. Twilight Sparkle: Portal transformation? Optimus Prime: Never mind. Where are we anyway? Tahu: I have not seen this place before. Optimus, Tahu, and Spike look around them Twilight Sparkle: But that must serve as the gateway back to Equestria. We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first. Optimus Prime: Right. Tahu: Good plan. Spike: Works for me. Yeah, I don't think that's how the new you is supposed to– stands and struggles to mimic Optimus and Tahu Twilight Sparkle: Whooaaa... Whoa! Ooh... nervously C'mon, Spike. I do not wanna be like this for longer than I have to. Optimus Prime: his eyes Tahu: Alright. Spike: Well, look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore. tries to open the door but can't Twilight Sparkle: Hmm! grunts gasps My magic! It isn't working! Spike: Makes sense. You don't exactly have your horn. Optimus Prime: Sentiment beings don't use magic in this world. Tahu: He has a point. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Spike: We really need to find you a mirror. go inside Twilight Sparkle: What do ya think, guys? Other artifacts he's stolen from Equestria? Optimus Prime: These aren't artifacts, Twilight. Tahu: They're called trophies. looks at her reflection in the glass Twilight Sparkle: gasps What am I? bell rings and dozens of humans pour into the hallway. Optimus, Tahu and Twilight struggle through the crowd Twilight Sparkle: Huh? on the floor with Optimus and Tahu Oof! humanized Flash Sentry looks at them Flash Sentry: Whoa. You okay? helps them up before leaving Spike: I don't think this is a castle. and her three companions look around Twilight Sparkle: I've never seen a place~ That's quite like this~ Everything is turned around~ This crazy world is upside-down~ Getting on my feet~ It's the hand that I was dealt~ But I don't have much time with them~ Got to learn all that I can~ They don't use any magic or fly with any wings~ I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs, or tiny nose~ Everything's confusing when it seems so new~ But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too~ What a strange new world (what a strange new world)~ I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world)~ Sorting through the small details of this strange new world~ What a strange new world~ Optimus, Tahu, and Spike hear something Fluttershy: Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you had dropped it. Sunset Shimmer: You leave my friend alone! Umarak the Hunter: Well, I did! And I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you. Fluttershy: hushed It... doesn't really belong to you, either. Sunset Shimmer: I could tell you the same thing, you jerk! pushes them back against a locker Umarak the Hunter: Excuse me?! Fluttershy: N-n-nothing... Sunset Shimmer: Shut your mouth, you dirty bone hunter! Umarak the Hunter: That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals. Optimus, and Tahu come up behind Twilight Sparkle: How dare you speak to them that way! Optimus Prime: You back off from them this instant! Tahu: Or else! turns Sunset Shimmer: Fluttershy, are you seeing what I think I'm seeing? Umarak the Hunter: What did you say? Twilight Sparkle: I said, "How dare you speak to them that way!" Optimus Prime: You just assualted two inoccent humans. Tahu: So if you want a piece of us, you'd better back off. Or else! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah! You heard them! Umarak the Hunter: You must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want. at a teenager who hides in his locker before moving on stops Umarak the Hunter: You all care for each other? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Optimus Prime: That is what keeps us bonded. Tahu: Yep. Sunset Shimmer: And friends that care for each other stay together. Umarak the Hunter: It makes you weak. circle of darkness appears and Umarak walks into it and disappears into the shadows as the circle of darkness disappears